Willow
"I deserve to live. '''They' deserve to die."'' ~~Willow Willow, also known as The Black Widow, is a serial killer who makes her living as a prostitute. She was born October 31 of an unknown 1990s year in a neighborhood in South Brooklyn, New York. Little is known about her by police and investigators, except that she has murdered a great number of young men (seemingly after having sex with them). However, not all of her customers become her victims. Some just give her the money and then have their way with her. 'Personality' Willow is sadistic and of unstable mind. 'Backstory' Born on October 31, 1992 (?), Willow's childhood and preteen years were rather pleasant ones. It was only when she entered high school that her life started to go down the drain. She became interested in bands that played so-called "emo" music and began dressing in that style. She loved it, and it even earned her a friend (Jenny), but there were certain other students who had a problem with her new love. They used this as an excuse to bully her. She went through just about everything; rude comments, people spreading rumors about her, and getting beat up on a daily basis. Her parents and the principal tried to stop it, but none of the bullies would listen. All of it pushed Willow into the depths of a deep, dark depression, and it almost lead her to suicide. But when that night came; when she felt like she couldn't take it anymore, and she was in her bedroom with a knife, ready to slit her wrists and end her miserable life, a little voice spoke to her inside her head. "Why are you doing this?" it said. "None of your feelings are your fault. It's those students. It's their fault, Willow! You deserve to live! They're the ones who should die, not you!" And it was right then that Willow's fragile sanity began its slow erosion. The next day, she took a knife to school, hidden under her shirt. When a female bully, Jackie, began making fun of her in the hallway, she started giggling to herself. These giggles eventually swelled into a full-on insane Joker laugh, and Willow turned to face the other girl, pulling the knife out in the process. Nearly everyone in the hall then (including Willow's friend Jenny) screamed as Willow lunged at Jackie, knocking her to the floor and pressing the flat of the blade to her throat. "One word from you, bitch, and I'll kill you," Willow whispered in a deathly quiet voice. When the girl struggled to get free, Willow turned the blade so that the sharp edge dug into the girl's skin. Relishing the bully's squeaks and shrieks of pain, Willow leaned down and whispered, "How does it feel? Does it hurt you? Good. Because that's how I feel when you bully me." Whilst this was going on, someone called the local insane asylum and reported the situation. An ambulance came fairly quickly, along with policemen, whose strong forceful hands wrenched the deranged Willow off the scared and weeping Jackie and wrestled her body into a strait jacket. The last thing she saw before the needle went into her skin and she blacked out was Jenny's face. Full of the most terrible grief, sorrow, anguish, and sympathy. Sympathy for her deranged best friend. Willow was kept in the asylum for about three months. All that time, she longed for vengeance. But never did she let it show on her face. When finally she was released, Willow immediately dropped out of school, packed up her stuff, and ran away from home to the north side of Brooklyn. She found refuge in an old, run-down apartment building. There she stayed for about a week. During that time she spent alone in the building, Willow decided to become a prostitute; she could get the money she needed and the pleasure she had never before experienced. However, it never occurred to her that she would actually end up with blood on her hands as well. Her first customer (soon-to-be first victim) came to her at the Dodger nightclub. She recognized him as soon as she laid eyes on him; her high school crush and one of her bullies, David. She lured him to her by acting the slutty role. He had been drunk at the time, so it was easy to persuade him. Within time, she had him right where she wanted him: the backseat of his car. An hour later, she lay on top of David's buff, naked body, with him passed out from booze and post-orgasm. Looking down at his sleeping face, hatred flared deep inside her as she thought of all the things he'd said and done to her in school, but she also felt a little love towards him as well. She suddenly remembered something; her knife. It was in her jacket pocket. Pulling it out carefully, being cautious not to wake David, Willow pulled the gleaming weapon out of the pocket. She stroked the side of his face almost tenderly, and whispered, "David, I've loved you since high school. You just gave me exactly what I always wanted from you. But I know that I was the only one in love between us two. So I guess I won't really lose anything if I do this." With that, Willow plunged the blade into his heart, immediately waking him and making him scream in agony. She continued in a evil hissing voice, "Your bullying pushed me way too far, David. Yours and everyone else's." When she could no longer feel his heartbeat, she rubbed her fingers over the deep wound she had made before pressing them to her lips. The blood tasted bitter, and it filled Willow with that same passion she had had that day at school. She leaned down and kissed her victim's cheek, leaving behind a bloody lip imprint from his blood she had smeared on her lips. She put her clothes back on and climbed out of the car, leaving David's body behind. This was the start of a new beginning for Willow (and for her future victims, a horrible ending). Still, not all of Willow's customers become her victims. There are times when she's calmer and not as bloodthirsty. That's when she'll just reel in some random hot guy in whatever club, bar, or whore house she's at, seduce him, and eventually just let him have his way with her. Nothing more. Additional Info Full Name: Willow (her last name is unknown) Nicknames/Alias: The Black Widow Age: No one knows for sure, but she is assumed to be somewhere in her late teens or early twenties. Heritage: She has a mix of Italian and German in her blood. Occupation: Part prostitute, majority serial killer Education: Finished elementary and middle school. Never graduated high school. Gender: Female Orientation: Straight Relationship Status: Single and probably always will be; she doesn't believe in love Height: 5'1"; short but deadly Weight: A healthy one Hair: Black with red streaks, straight, short and cut in a emo/scene style Eyes: Brown, but in the right light, they can appear red. Mental Documentation: Asylum crazy Friends: She used to have an old friend back in high school; a fellow scene girl named Jenny. But she hasn't seen her ever since she was sent to the asylum. She's now friends with a stripper/prostitute named Robin. Allies: Brad, a shy young bartender at one of the many bars she goes to, and perhaps a potential customer. Enemies: All the people who bullied her to the brink of insanity. Oh, and the police who are constantly trying to bring her in guilty. Likes: She loves her job and her hopes of revenge. And she's a big fan of classic rock, heavy metal, and alternative rock bands. Dislikes: All her enemies Favorite Food and Drink: She has expensive tastes when it comes to food, like steak and seafood. And some good wine to wash it down. Theme Songs Willow practically has a whole playlist. 1. Serial Killer Girl - Snow White's Poison Bite 2. Kristy Killings - Snow White's Poison Bite 3. Vengeance Is Mine - Alice Cooper 4. Killed by Love - Alice Cooper 5. House of Wolves - My Chemical Romance 6. Welcome to the Jungle - Guns N' Roses 7. Live and Let Die - Guns N' Roses 8. I Don't Wanna Stop - Ozzy Osbourne 9. I Don't Believe in Love - Queensrÿche 10. Shot in the Dark - Ozzy Osbourne Category:Villain Category:Female Category:Serial Killer Category:Prostitute Category:Crazy Category:Human